Rise of the brave tangled Dragons: The return
by Robin lover 123
Summary: The return of the bad guys and a new team is formed. But it's harder than Jack thinks because he has to deal with a dragon, a angry horse and the red head will easily kill him on his own. They need to fight to save the world but how will they do it also when there fighting each other. Yep this was going to be hard for everyone. Also what does Jamie have to do with all of this?
1. Finding out

**I'm back with another Cross over! This one is Rise of the brave tangled Dragons and I hope you are excited and ready for action. This first chapter is kinda slow but I will make sense later. Any way I hope you enjoy**

Hi I'm Jack Frost. I know the living legend. I'm pretty sure you all know my story about fighting Pitch and winning. You all know that I'm the guardian of fun and I'm a part of the group of Guardians. But this story is not about me in general it's about me and my three best friends. We get called the Big 4. Creative name I know. We are basically a different version of North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy.

It all started a year after the big fight. I was in Burgess with Jamie giving them the best snow day EVER! But that's when I saw it. The northern lights. People think they are just pretty things in the sky, but for a guardian it was a call for help. I jumped up in the air and said goodbye to Jamie and Sophie. I told the wind to take me to the pole. When I got there it was fine. The Yeti's doing their jobs (Phil yelling at me) and the elf's doing what they do best.

I went to the main room and I saw everyone talking. "Sorry I'm late. What's up"

Everyone stopped talking and looked at me. I had north greet me and Sandy just waved. Tooth flew over and hugged me and stuck her fingers in my mouth checking my teeth. Bunny gave me his normal glare then said,

"What's up. What's UP! You are an hour late mate. We have a crises and you are just out having fun!"

I laughed and waved him off. North signaled us to be quiet and we all did of course.

"You are all wondering why you are here. Yes? Well I tell you why. Pitch is back he did his globe act but there were three other figures with him. There was him, a womanly figure and bear and a well um dragon." He said in his Russian accent.

I couldn't believe it Pitch was back and it was told he would return after a hundred years or so. How did he get so powerful and be able to rise. Who were the other three any way? My head hurt so much.

* * *

Hi I'm Hiccup haddock horrendous the third. I know the first dragon rider in 300 years. I'm pretty sure you all know my story of how I defeated the red death. It had been a year since the accident and me and toothless had just became more to each other. He was my best friend and I was never seen anywhere without him.

I was going to our normal hangout to give him his breakfast. I was nearly there but I couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching me. I quickened my pace and before I knew it I was there. I called out his name and toothless ended up jumping on me. I had been with him for an hour, drawing but that's when it happened. I heard a cackle and the shadows seemed to cave in.

That's when I heard someone calling out my name. Astrid. The shadows backed off and I saw Astrid run in and grab hold of my hand. She dragged me back to the village and I kept asking questions. Toothless was following behind and pushing me forward.

I pulled out her grip and asked "What's going on?" She looked at me and then at the floor. She didn't answer so I pulled up her chin to look me in the eyes. There were tears in here eyes and they were threatening to fall. I whispered out "Astrid."

She leaped into my arms and hugged me crying into my chest. What was going on? I saw our friends walking down towards up all looking equally upset.

"I-t-s bb-acck. It kil-lled them so many ar-e de-ad." I shushed her so she stopped talking. What was back?

"Hiccup!" I heard Fish legs yell. I looked over to him and that's when the whole story came out.

"The boats went out today to get more fish for the dragon's when the red death rose from the dragons nest. It breathed fire at loads of the boats and killed everyone except one. Your father. It flew away but he said he saw a grey and black man sitting on its back. He apparently yelled out your name and he wanted you dead. I'm sorry."

I was shocked a man I didn't know wanted me dead. That was why Astrid was crying. I tightened my grip on her. It was back and I might die.

* * *

Hi I'm Rapunzel Fitzherbert. I know the lost princess of Corona. It has been a year since I left that tower. My best decision I made. It had been a year since I had the long blonde hair. I was in the castle a month after our wedding. I married a person who used to be a thief and defiantly stole my heart. I was sitting in my throne but that's when I saw a black shadow rush across the room.

It was womanly figure and then I saw it. That was Mother Gothel. She had returned. My body felt numb and I heard screaming. It took me a moment to realize but it was me screaming for my husband. He ran in and instantly went over to me. I gasped for breath the woman who raised me and kept me as a prisoner in that tower had returned.

"Gothel shes back. She's back the witch is back." I practically screamed out at him.

He pulled me into an hug and kept telling me it was ok. I knew it wasn't. She had returned and she most likely wanted revenge on me and Eugene. I kept hold of him never wanting to let go. Scared of losing him to that witch again.

"Rapunzel I believe you. If she is back I won't let her get to you. I won't let her touch a hair on your head. Never." He whispered to me but it didn't ease my worry. She could attack any moment and it might be too late.

"Eugene never leave me ever." I whispered into his chest. I felt him tighten his grip on me scared to let me go. I knew how he felt. This was true love and to have he ripped away again would kill me. I looked up to see him looking back at me. My face was wet and I had only just realized that I had been crying. I needed him.

"Rapunzel I will never leave you. Ever. I promise."

I knew he meant that and I would never leave him too. I loved him.

If Gothel was back. Really back it was going to end out bad. I could feel it.

Hi my name is Merida. I know the princess. It has been a year since my mom got turned into a bear because of my selfish act. I regretted it but it brought me and my family together. I was out on a ride through the forest on my horse. I felt the wind rush past me and it go through my fiery red hair. I was on my way back but that's when it happened.

I heard a roar. Not any roar but a bear roar and I saw its shadow on the floor. I made Angus go faster than ever to try and get away. It wasn't it couldn't of been. I felt tears prick my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall. Once back at the castle I put Angus back into the stables as quick as I could before running off to find my dad.

He saw me and that's when I felt tears fall down my face. He rushed to my side and I latched my arms around him and cried into his chest. I stuttered out,

"Hes back- Mor'du is back. Dad- what if he comes back." I kept rambling on until he shushed me quiet. My dad yelled for the guards to come. Once they did he told them to put more defensive up and to find her mother. They did as they were told and the queen with the 3 brothers all came.

"Lass you will be fine we will protect you." My father said in his usual voice but I could hear a hint of worry in it.

My family would protect me but what if they got hurt. I wouldn't let that happen. Ever. They are under my protection and they will always be. No matter what. I would train harder then ever to stay strong and save them and my people.

"Dad we need to help people. Can we train with the targets and use the swords tomorrow." My dad nodded and so did my mother. She knew it was the right thing and I'm glad she see's this the way I do.

I wouldn't let Mor'du touch anybody in this kingdom. Ever. Even if I have to die for it

**I hope you liked it and I think I will continue this story. I have suddenly become very addictive to this kind of stuff so you know. **

**Jack: Please **

**Hiccup:Review **

**Rapunzel:and tell us**

**Merida: what you think.**

**Fine then steal what I was going to say you payco's :P**

**Jack: Also have a Merry Christmas and I hope North will come.**

**Hiccup: And be where the writer might go missing.**

**Oh god!**

**-Robin lover 123**


	2. Truth and kidnapped

"He's back. Pitch is back' Jack still couldnt his head around it. It hadn't even been five years yet but now had already returned. But how? He also had help oh everything is so messed up. The winter spirit thought.

Sandy in saw the moon glowing highin the sky. He knew what it ment but no one else had noticed. An elf walked past so he grabbed its head and shock it as hard as he could, Everyone turned to look at Sandy , He pointed to the sky and everyone turned to look at it.

"Sandy why didn't you say anything?" North asked his accent getting thicker every time he spoke. "Man in moon what is it?" The moins light moved over to the spot on the floor. It ment a new guardian.

The crystal came out and a picture of a smallboy with a viking helmet on. Then there was another picture of a girl with extreamly long hair was shown. Then another picture of a slightly younger girl with wild hair. Thelast picture everyone knew. It was Jack?

Bunny imedently spoke, "it can't be its too early." Jack looked at him very confused. Everyone knew what was going on but him.

"Im confused what's too early? What's going on?" They all looked at him with sad eyes and a frown plastered on there faces. North walked over to him anf put s big hand on his shoulder. He pointed over to something carved into the wall. There was a tower, a dragon, lots of flying arrows and a frozen lake.

"Thereis a profecy that four children will join togther to stop the darkness. Together they will save the world from the darkness. One of the four will rise up to the darkness. One of them will fall because of that person leaving. Then one will die to save the world. Two of the four are princesses who will soon be queens. One is the first dragon rider ever. The last one is a guardian. That is you Jack. You are one of the four'" North said in a low tone. He was upset that the boy who he has grown to care for is in the worlds profecy.

Jack stood there not knowing what to do. Bunny, Tooth and North were about to leave the room when Jack yelled out. "Wait!" He stuttered out trying to keep his voice strong. "Where are you going? !?" Jack's throat felt heavy. It couldn't be real,.

"Jack. Weare going to get the other guardian s that man in moon picked. We'll be back soon, I promise. " tooth flew over to Jack and hugged him. "Its going to be ok. You won't be the one to fall or die. I swear on it."

With that the three left leaving the winter guardian and the dream man.

* * *

Hiccup was breathing heavy. He had gone to see his father right after Astrid had calmed down. Once his father saw him he visabally sighed.

"Dad your ok! What happened?" Hiccup asked he had been worried that his dad had been hurt by the red death. He had, had a sick feeling inside his stomach all day. His dad ran up to the boy and hugged him. Glad to know nothing had happened to him.

"Im fine Hiccup. Im sure your friends told you what happened. That man i saw wants you but he will have to go through a whole Viking armey to get to you." Stoick said in a ruff voice. Hiccup knew he thought it was reasurring to him and his father.

Hiccup watched as his father went to his bed room and that's what he also did. He lay in his bed and toothless lay next to him. Half way through the night Hiccup heard laughter. More like an evil cackle. He looked out his window To see shadows caving In and he watched as it snapped the lights out of the lanturns. He wasn't going to lie and say he wasn't scared. He was frightened of what was trying to kill him and with the shadow things. Things in Berk were going to get much more scary if he and toothless didn't do something.

That's when when a portal opened up and out stepped a large man with two swords by his side. Hiccup fell back in shock. Toothless ran to his side and growled.

"There he is! I need you to come with us." Another caxkle was heard in the back ground. "Now" Hiccup was confused and tried to ask a quedtion. The large man grabbed his vest and threw him through the portal. Hiccup yelped in shock.

Toothless ran in following the boy. North looked around to make sure Pitch wouldn't follow through. it was his job to protect the children of the eorlf and help train the new heros. That was whathe was going to do. No matter what,

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Merida: whay wasnt me and punzie in it.**

**Jack: because me and hiccup are more dpecial**

**Hiccup: please review**

**-Robin lover 123**


	3. Going through

*Merida's in POV*

I continued to shoot at targets fast. I was going to train until I knew I was strong enough to kill mor'du. No body is going to get hurt because of him. Not if I had anything to do about it.

"Merida lass ah think its time to go to bed." I heard my father say. I had been training all day and I would never admit that I was tired. I nodded in his direction and walked inside.

Once in my room I collapsed on the bed and fell asleep. I was out like a light. It was about three in the morning when I started to wake up. I had a weird dream. It was about my mum and dad and my brothers. They were being taken by a man in black. I had a choice to make. He has my family and the trade was me for them. It was only a dream right?

I was snapped out my thoughts when I heard a cackle and the shadows began to cave in. I jumped up and stood on my bed. I quickly grabbed the sword at the side of my bed. I gripped it tight.

"Who are yo? Show your self Coward!?" I yelled out at the dark. The cackle grew louder and closer.

"Its an honour to be at your service princess. Us two are very alike you know your a princess and im a king together we can rule the world.i have to say I am very excited to finally meet you strong warrior-"

The voice was cut of by a another person yelling.

"Pitch get out here and leave her alone." I span around to look at the new voice. It was a 6'1 bunny. It had boomerangs clinging to his side. I watched as the shadows feld and the room get lighter.

Needless to say I was starstruck. I mean really if you saw that in your bedroom at three in the morning you would feel the same.

"Princess Merida?" He asked and all I did was nod I reply. "You have to come with me."

I froze. I immediately spat out. "What about me parents they will worry. Ah cant go with you?" He gave me a look like to say we-need-to-go. "Also ah am just Merida." He nodded at me.

"I am Bunny the easter bunny the guardian of wonder. Merida your parents know about this. They always have since they were children your mother knows that this must happen. You haveto come with me. Please Merida."

I looked at the door then back at him. I jumped of my bed and grabbed my bow and arrows. He tapped his foot on the floor and a huge hole came in my bedroom floor.

"Ladies first."

"Wait wh-" with that he punshed me down the hole with him following close behind me.

* * *

*Rapunzels POV*

I lay in bed looking at the ceiling. It was defiently the most intresting thing in the room at the moment. Eugene wasnt in the room hewas busy talking to the castles guards demanding it to be more safe.

I started to sing softly.

_Flower gleam and glow_

_let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse _

_bring back what once was mine._

I gasped when the room lit up. My hair it was glowing and getting longer. There was a ping of shock and excitement inside me.

"Well then isnt this exciting. Your hair is back. Are you ready to give in lost princess." I sat up to see a man with no eyebrows standing in front of my bed. I tried to sceeam but no sound came out my mouth.

I gasped out the word Eugene. He must of heard becsuse his cackle grew louder. Who was this man?

"Pitch I give you 30 seconds to leave before i make you." I turned my head to see a huge fairy. She had wings and there were loads of tiny fairys surrounding her.

The one called pitch cackled before leaving in the shadows.

"Princess Rapunzel did he hurt you?" She asked while flying over to my side. I stood out my bed and was trying to find the right words.

All i did was shake my head in reply.

"Oh right sorry. I am tooth also known as the tooth fairy. I am the guardian of memories your husband is already at the pole. You will find the rest of the answers at the pole sorry North and sandy are the only ones who know the rest of the please come with me."

Eugene was with them so I had to go. I had no choice. I smiled at her and walkedby her side. A portal came up in front of her and she grabbed my hand and pulled me through.

**Sorry for my bad scottish accent. Any way next chapter is them all meeting and finding out there destinys. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Merida: ha Jack It was only me and punzie In this one.**

**Jack: but- MAISIE!**

**Hum yeah Jack.**

**Jack: where were me and hiccup.**

**hehe good question um ill get back to you on that one**

**Rapunzal and Hiccup: Please review.**

**you heard them**

**-Robin lover 123**


	4. Meeting for the first time

*Jacks POV*

I watched as two portals and one hole in the ground opened up and out came North, bunny, tooth and three strangers with a dragon. I flew next to the closest one. They wore a viking helmet and a vest. He also had a metal foot and the black dragon kept nudging him.

I knelt down next to him and hit the bottom of my staff on the helmet. His head shot up and he lept back. His green eyes scanned the room and they staredat me.

"Everyone this is Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup. With his friend toothless." North said loudly. I giggled at his name it was so strange. Who named there son Hiccup?

The red head looked at all of us when she got up. Then the girl called Merida pulled out her bow and aimed it at all of us. She fell back a bit but never let go.

"Where am ah? I demand you take me home! Now!" She growled out. I flew next to her side and he aimed the arrow at me. I kept my eye on it and smiled at her. She was kinda pretty but her attitude was just plain frightening. Her accent was thick you could definitely tell shes from Scotland.

I laughed a bit but she shot me death glares. The next person had incredibly long blonde hair. She held a friendly smile on her beautiful face. Her eyes were to die for. I had never seen anything like them

"Introductions I am North also known as Santa the guardian of Wonder. Over there we have tooth the toothfairy and she is the guardian of Memories. Next to her is Bunny the easter bunny. The guardian of hope but no matter Christmas is still better than Easter. Over there is Sandy the sandman the guardian of dreams. Lastly is Jack, Jack frost the guardian of fun and part of the new big four."

They seemed to take it in and think over it. They were definitely confused. They could see me so it wouldnt be awkward. Thank you Manny.

"Um no need to be rude but what are we doing here?" Questioned the one known as Hiccup. He didnt look comfortable standing around us.

We all looked at him and I was about to reply some snarky comment when Merida beat me to the talking.

"You your a Viking. A no good viking"

With that she was shooting arrows at him while he was trying to dodge. He had alot of close calls. It was frustrating her so she just leaped on him and tried to punch him. Toothless growled and hit her of him and was on top of her. There were a few gasped and I thought it wss the end. He only roared really loudly in her face.

I sighed in a tiny bit of relief even though she was a tiny bit annoying. That could of gone a totally different way. Hiccup got toothless of Merida and she stood up and glared daggers into the boy. Rapunzel stood there awkwardly and it looks like she needed to ask something. She breathed in and out quite loudly before asking.

"I was told by tooth that my husband Eugene was here. I would like to see him now. " Tooths face lit up and she flew of. She came back in dragging a man. He was bigger than Hiccup and a tiny bit bigger than me. He had brown hair and when he saw Rapunzel he rushed over to her.

I watched as they hugged and talked. Tooth left again and this time she brought in a horse? oh alright then. The couple made there way over too the white horse and started to pet it.

"I'll ask again why are we here?" Hiccuo demanded sounding annoyed at what had just happened.

I stepped in and spoke, "Manny aka man in moon said you there and me are part of a profecy to stop the darkness and save our worlds. Yada yada yada whatever and now your guardians"

They all stopped and looked at me confused. I knew the feeling.

Bunny pushed me out the way and put it in a more gentle way "Man in moon has summoned us to bring you here because you are all important events in history. Merida the princess who changed tradition, Rapunzel the lost princess with the magic 70 feet hair, Jack the boy who stopped fear and Hiccup the first dragon rider ever. You have been choosen to stop the darkness so Mor'du, Gothel, Pitch and the red death. But you must be guardians to fulfil your destiny."

Now they looked like there hearts had just stopped. Great.

Merdia was the first to recover because her normal scowl came back to her face. Rapunzel gripped Eugenes hand and looked scared while Hiccup edged closerto toothless.

"I need to go to sleep and process this" Rapunzel said and I heard the other two and Eugene mutter same. Phil lead them out the room I immediately asked, "Why didn't you tell them the profecy?"

They all stared at me and I watched as Sandy hit Norths leg indicating to say something. North sighed and walked towards me and said, "Jack they need time to think this over and when they are like you and me full guardians they shall know."

I ran a hand through my snowy hair and whispered goodnight before leaving the room. I walked down the corridor to my designated room once I there I got into bed and slept. With one thought in my mind. How will they save the world?

**ok so another chapter done and im sorry for no action at the moment. I suck I know. So I was wondering if I should continue this story. I need your opinions because I dont think im doing very well at the moment so please tell me.**

**Hiccup-what dont stop!**

**Jack-what? What about us what about everything we've been through.**

**Rapunzel-its jusy getting to the good bit.**

**Merida-Readers dont let her stop!**

**Flynn-i have just got in it you cant stop.**

**Please review because it might be its last update. Forever.**

**-Robin lover 123**


	5. Who are you?

**I have added an OC character but she is not as important as the Big four or the guardians. So hope you don't mind.**

*Jacks POV*

In the morning I woke up to yelling. I rushed out of my room and went to the main room and there on the globe was Pitch. Plastered on his face was a smirk that I wished I could slap off. There was North with two swords out, Bunny with two boomerangs in his hands, Sandy with sand whips and Tooth with white knuckles by her side. Behind them was Eugene standing in front of Rapunzel, Merida with her bow out ready to shoot and Toothless growling with Hiccup by his side.

"This is very exciting. I'm a little star struck the prophecy was true. The new big four all in one place. The lost princess, The tradition changer, The winter spirit and the first dragon rider. Well North you brought them together didn't you my little plan of the darkness worked. Got you all together. I'm only here to see if the curse is safe they seem to be. There protected aren't they. Well see you later Guardians, Big four."

I was about to strike but he had already left. I slammed my staff on the ground in anger. Some ice sparks appeared. Everyone turned around to look at me and the rest of the guardians looked at me in frustration. I knew how they felt. I played that whole scene back in my head and I remember one thing Pitch said the most. The curse. he meant one of us but who. It would have to be one of the new people.

"North what did he mean by the curse?" I asked.

He looked down and then at the other Guardians. Like he was asking for help.

"Jack. We left out something from the prophecy. One of you will be a Curse. So One will Rise, One will fall, One will Die and that was three of your legacy's. Then one would be hidden or they don't mean to hurt someone but they don't mean too. They are a curse and only the Darkness so Pitch and his new team can tame them. That person needs help and its one of you four."

I nodded and I couldn't believe they hid that from me. That was probably the most important thing in that stupid prophecy. Sandy started to make pictures over his head and I still couldn't tell what he was saying. But Tooth did.

"Good point Sandy. You lot need to get to know each other because when the time comes you will fight so you need to know how much you mean to each other. Eugene stay with us please."

He nodded and then the four of us were pushed out the room. I went to one of the empty rooms with them following behind me. The room was plain nothing was on the walls or in the room. For Santa's workshop I never expected a room to be plain.

"Well as you know I'm Jack frost so they want us to get to know each other. Lets tell each other our stories. Mine started 300 years ago when I died and was on my own..." That's when I started to tell my story.

*Normal POV*

"North should I call her in." Tooth asked quite scared. They never mentioned this person ever. They were the lost Guardian who was never meant to be. The sun Spirit.

"Tooth I don't know. She is not aloud to met Jack you know the real reason why. She will think that Jack's her replacement after she left." He said his accent getting thicker by the minute. North didn't want to call **her** in. She was never meant to join the guardians. She was joined the same way Jack was. 300 years ago and it was because of Pitch again. That might be his plan as well to call her in and then trick her.

"Mate she might be the only one to Join them together you all know that." Bunny said making it clear that she should come and sort them out. Eugene stood there with a very confused look on his face. First he was taken from his home with Maximus and then he was put her just to listen to a conversation about someone he didn't know.

While nobody was paying attention Sandy was talking to the moon. _Sandman call her. She will help them shes the only one who can and you know that. Call her. _Sandy was collecting his golden sand and sent it out. He was going to make her come even if she didn't like it.

Five minutes later they all heard yelling. The new big four stepped out the room just after Merida's story with her mum and saw golden sand wrapped around someones wrist. The mystery girl had dirty blonde hair it was wavy and she wore white shorts and a peace t-shirt. She was yelling at the sand and trying to pull away. Her eyes were golden and she wore brown boots. The teens looked at her like they had seen a ghost.

They followed her. They all knew Sandy must have gone to go get her. But why? Who was she?

"LET ME GO! SANDY!" She yelled out and she was soon dragged out into the main room with four very curious teens following behind. The guardians stopped talking and looked at her gob smacked. Sandy was smiling and waved at her. North looked angry, Bunny wore his usual frown and Tooth looked like she was about to cry.

"Well then Hello guardians. Miss me?" This was going to be a long day.

**Mysterious girl: I have a REPLACEMENT!**

**Jack: Oi I'm not a replacement.**

**Merida: Who are you?!**

**Mysterious girl: Spoilers.**

**Rapunzel: Doctor who moment much.**

**Hiccup: Never mind them lot Please review.**

**-Robin lover 123**


	6. River training

**Ok i had the weirdest dream ever last night. It was ahout the big four but there was the avengers and the justice league. It was so complicated I dont know what runs through my brain. Im not going to tell you the details because it will hurt your mind and you will turn into a crazy lady like me. I hope you enjoy.**

*Jacks POV*

I watched as Sandy waved at her and smiled. Tooth looked as she was about to cry and flew over and hugged the myserious new figure. Bunny and North were fuming at her and they looked as they wanted to ring her neck.

"North who is she!?" I demanded slightly frustrated she was getting al the attention. She turned to look at me and smiled at the four of us. Tooth let go of her and finally said to the confused teens and me.

"Jack this is River the spirit of the sun. She protects peoples happiness and there choices. I never thought I would see her again."

The four of us nodded and Rapunzel rushed over to her and talked rapid speed. "Hi im Rapunzel thats Merida, Hiccup and as you know Jack. Are you here to help us?" She looked at her slightly confused and she turned to me and the other guardians for help.

I smirked a flew over to the girls and said to Blondie. "Punzie give her some space being dragged over the world by Sandy deserves some room to breath." Rapunzel blushed and muttered an apology before going back to the red head side.

Sandy made symbols over his head and River sighed but nodded at him. Looks like no one can not do what the small man says well you know what I mean. River turned to us and grabbed mine and Hiccups hands and dragged us out the room. Punzie and Mer following close behind.

River lead us to a training room and in there was Eugene, Maximus, Toothless and Angus. (See I listened to there stories right) My staff glowed blue, Meridas bow and arrows glowed red, Rapunzels frying pan glowed a sping pink and Hiccups dragon manul glowed an autum brown. Alright creepy.

Her face lit up and she pulled out a sword.

"Ok big four we are training for the fight against the darkness. First I will help you train with your wepons so Hiccup please use your dagger. Then hand to hand combat. Last will be the right choices. Ok lets get started. Merida go pratice target pratice. Hiccup you will also pratice aim and Rapunzel you will pratice your strength with Eugene. Jack your with me."

The three of them went off to do what they were told. So I was going to spar with the spirit of the sun hu? She is going to loose.

I fought with her my staff hitting against her sword. We were equally matched. Soon she flipped over my shoulder and kicked me in the back. I fell to the floor I was about to stand back up but she put her sword yo my neck. My staff was out of reach.

"I surrender you were a great opponent." She helped me up and soon she was teaching me battle strategies and the way to beat your opponent. Soon everyone including the guardians were watching our fight.

It was like a dance the way we fought against one another. Soon I gripped up staff under her legs. She fell but before River hit the floor I caught her in my arms.

"Well played Frost you did well." Once back on her feet I turned to everyone and bowed playfully. About an hour later we were all together and learning hand to hand combat. Hiccup was suprisingly good at fighting. Merida and I were sparring parenta and Hiccup, Rapunzel and River watched as we fought.

By 6pm we were all exhausted but who could blame us. We were having some dinner (after we had showered) with River, The guardians and Eugene. I didnt know why they were so causious around her.

"Here are some tips guys. Team mates first. Mission second no matter how important it is if your team mate is hurt stay with them they need you. Also never split up especially if its Pitch he wont hesitate to capturn you an duae you against your friends. Remember to think as each other more than team mates because it makes you more determined to protect them."

River said I took that into account. She really was good help. Hiccup yawned and got up, "I'm shattered night guys." Merida and rapunzel nodded and got up and left with the dragon rider.

North turned to me and motioned me to leave. I sighed and got up mumbling goodbye and then I left te room.

*Normal POV*

"River why are you helping them?" North asked very confused by the situation. The guardians had frowns plastered on there faces and River sighed at them.

"Because if I were in there shoes they would help me out. There good kids North, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy they deserve all the help they can get." The guardians nodded at the girl. They didnt see the worrior they helped train. They saw a concered looking girl not wanting to see people suffer the way she did.

River yawned loudly and got up. Guardians never really got tired but stress can make you tired. She left the guardians to ponder on there thoughts.

**Ok so hope you enjoyed that chapter and the sun guardian.**

**Gothel: The war is soon I know it.**

**Pitch: Those guardians are in danger.**

**Oi you two stop scaring my readers. Stupid people.**

**Please review**

**-Robin lover 123**


	7. Nightmares and letters

**I have to say I think this is one of my favorite fandoms I mean your all amazing and really kind. I'm just thankful that you all like this story I thought no one would read it. Any way enough of me being weird and you know being like Eugene so yeah lets get started. **

"River! Get up!"Rapunzel shouted at the girl. She had been thrashing out for about an hour. They also had found Merida and Jack in the same condition. They woke up the minute someone lay a hand on them. River wouldn't wake up. They found out the red head and the winter spirit were having a really bad nightmare and it felt so real they could get hurt. Jack was having a Nightmare about his Sister laughing at his death and no one actually cared about him, then the guardians got disappointed in him and made him leave. That broke the boy. Merida was having a nightmare about her mother staying as a bear and Mor'du killed everyone she had come to care about. That hurt her slightly more (She thought anyway.)

"She won't get up. North what do we do." Tooth asked the Russian man. Sandy stepped in trying to make her dream but it didn't work. That meant she had no dreams or memories of good things. She was broken. Hiccup walked over to the girl while she started to scream out words in an unknown language. What was that Arabic? Incantation?

A light filled the room and she jolted awake her eyes searching the room for something safe. She saw Jack and leaped at him and cried into his chest. Jack stood a bit frozen but Merida motioned him to hug her and hesitantly he did. Pitch had gotten into her head and played with her mind like he did to Jack and Merida. River had obviously spoken a spell to get her out of that mess and it brought her back into reality.

No one was going back to bed so they all went to the main room and had some hot chocolate. It seemed to calm everyone's nerves. The big four started to train again and practice there fighting. River was sitting with Eugene her heart still pounding but slowing down by each minute.

"Hey guys we've been trapped up in here for about 3 days why not go out for a bit?" Jack asked wanting to go see his first believer. Merida nodded eagerly while Rapunzel and Hiccup nodded a bit timidly. Jacks face lit up and he grabbed Merida's hand. She grabbed Rapunzel's hand and then she grabbed Hiccups. He dragged them off to where Toothless was and made Hiccup climb on top of him. Hiccup helped Rapunzel and Merida on the dragon and soon they were taking lift off Jack in front of them.

About an hour later they had arrived the little town of Burgess. They left Toothless in the woods and the four of them started to walk down the street to Jamie's house. Halfway there a person and there child walked through Hiccup. he viking clutched his chest feeling the emptiness feeling. Everyone stood there wide eyes.

"How is that possible unless..." Jack said and then his mouth hung open. He pointed at the three of them and started to stutter. "b-uuu-t HOW!"

The two princesses and the viking looked at Jack like he had two heads. What was going on? Jack shook it off and continued to drag them to his friends house. When they got there they gasped at the sight. The house was a wreck on the floor unconscious was Sophie and Jamie's mother. Jack rushed over to the young girl and scooped her into his arms.

They were alive and ok but Jamie was no where in sight. They searched the house top and bottom looking for the boy but he was nowhere to be found. The white haired boy was breathing heavily and he stumbled backwards. Rapunzel and Merida rushed to his side gripping his arms to make sure he wouldn't fall. Hiccup saw something on the floor and it was a note. For him.

_Hiccup if you find this you must know Jamie has been taken. _

_By us. _

_Come to the forest where your dragon is alone._

_Your dragon and Jamie will not be harmed if you follow these actions._

_If you want to survive I suggest not telling your friends._

_You have an hour boy before your precious dragon dies._

_-Pitch._

Hiccup looked at his friends and looked back at the note. Toothless might die if he didn't act fast. The other three were so preoccupied with making Sophie ok Hiccup rushed out. Alone. Soon he arrived at the edge of the forest. One step. Two steps. He was somewhere in the forest and that's when he heard a cackle.

"so Hiccup you did come and I see your alone. Lovely." Pitch walked out the shadows followed by a Woman. The lady was dragging a child who was tied up. The kid spotted Hiccup and began yelling into his gag.

"I came Pitch now give me the Kid and my dragon." Hiccup demanded. Not feeling the forest getting darker and darker.

"One condition Hiccup the first dragon rider of Berk. The failure of the village and a disappointment to have for a son. Your not one of them Hiccup. Frost doesn't care about you he has to do this. You will die while he lives on and he will forget about you. The princesses think your a joke. No wonder no one cares. My condition is you give yourself up and they will be free."

Pitch spoke with a smug look on his face. Hiccup's defenses dropped and he looked defeated. That's what everyone used to think of him. They probably still do but they know he could turn the dragons on him.

"You let them go first and then only then I will come with you." Hiccup spoke looking at the floor not meeting Pitch's golden eyes. Jamie screamed more into his gag and tears pricked his eyes.

Pitch snapped his fingers then Jamie and Toothless disappeared. Hiccup looked horrified he could of just made them go anywhere.

"There fine boy now follow we have business to attend." Hiccup nodded and followed behind.

**Merida: What just happened?!**

**Jack: Maisie I give you three seconds to run.**

**Rapunzel: I can't believe you just did that.**

**Hiccup: I'll be back no worries guys but for now please review and make our day!**

**-Robin lover 123**


	8. Angry Viking and the fearling in control

*Jack POV*

I stood up noticing something in the corner cowering. Jamie. As quick as a flash I was next to the small boys side and untying him. Jamie jumped in my arms and shoved his face in my chest crying. What had happened? Merida and Rapunzel crouched next to our side and shushed him to calm him down.

Soon he calmed down and he looked me in the face his lip quivering.

"Im sorry Jack I tried to stop him but your friend just stepped forward and went with Pitch."

Hiccup. How stupid of me how could I have not noticed him leave. Pith oviously did something. Dam hes gone what can we do now. The best we can do as leader I should take them all back to the pole.

It was about an hour later and I had gotten all of Jamies friends and went to the forest to find toothless. I threw a snow globe that I stole from Phil and made everyone go in the portal. I had to push toothless I because the dragon wouldnt move.

Once at the pole I was greeted with the sight of angry people. North and Bunny were pratically fuming with anger and Sandy and tooth looked a bit disappointed. They brightened up when they saw the children but they must of known what happened.

River looked at me and she saw my plead. I watched as she lead Jamie and his friends out the room to go set up a bedroom for them.

"North how do you know?" I asked trying to stop myself from finding the fishbone myself.

"Pitch came."

*Norths POV*

_Flashback_

_Black sand surrounded the globe and Pitch apperared a wide smile plastered on his face like he had just won the lottery. Stood next to him was a chained up Hiccup and his eyes kept flickering between Yellow and green._

_'Guardians today is a good day. You know now that we have your presious dragon rider we will plan more with the smart boys help."_

_I stood up tall my swords in my hands. "Pitch let him go." He laughed and I could tell by Tooths gasp she had just seen the boys eyes._

_"What have you done?" She spat out at him and Pith froze then looked at the small boy._

_"A fearling is inside him and now there fighting to see who will control the body. I will leave now all I came her to do was glote. Bye bye guardians." Pitch said before disappearing with Hiccup._

_Flash back ended._

I explained what had happened to the three heros. Merida gasped andnJack stood frozen. Rapunzel covered her mouth and tears were in her eyes. All of a sudden another portal popped up in the room and out came a blonde haired viking.

"Where is Hiccup?" She growled out. I knew her she always asked for axes for christmas. Astrid? Astrid thats her. Toothless saw her and rushed to her side whimpering.

She looked at all our expressions and she hugged Toothless. I told her the whole story and by the end she was so angry its like she was trying to explode Pitchs head from here.

We did introductions and everything and I watched as Astrid started to make battle plans with the three guardians. I stood back and watched them. Soon I left to go check on the children but I didnt know I aas in for a surprise.

*Rapunzels POV*

Merida and Astrid were planning how to get Hiccup back and stop Pitch. Jack sat back looking slightly guilty but I could tell he was annoyed. I knew Jack and Hiccup kinda got along but Jack didnt care for him as much as me and Merida. I just pray hes ok.

Eugene sat by my side holding my hand whild my head rested on his shoulder. His heart was pounding pretty fast and so was mine. We had grown to like him. Not sure about Merida but Astrid I could tell she wanted him back now. I think there a couple but it wasnt the time to ask. I continued to help plan. We have to save him.

*Hiccups POV*

Pain and fear is all I felt. I was fighting with myself inside my head. The fearling was telling me to give in and It would make me stronger but I couldnt give in. What about toothless? I couldnt leave him never hes my best friend.

_Hiccup they dont care you said it yourself Jack wouldn't mind if you were gone. Merida hates you because your a viking and then the rapunzel girl she has Eugene and probably couldnt care less. As for Astrid well she is dating you because your gonna go down in history and if shes woth you so will she. Give in Hiccup._

It was right who actually cared about me. I finally let my body go and the fearling took over. The last thing I saw was myself in a reflection and my eyes turning yellow. The fearling was in control now.

**Suspense! **

**Astrid-One thanks and two give me back Hiccup**

**Merida-This means war!**

**Rapunzel-I do care **

**Jack-Fight the power Hic**

**Fearling-I am in control**

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed.**

**-Robin lover 123**


End file.
